Harry Potter and the Light of Ra
by Shadenny
Summary: I finally updated! Harry found out that he's descended from the gods. Damn, that's a ton of relatives. Vote for Sirius!
1. The Visit and the Truth

This is really based on a dream I had after I read the fifth book. It was really strange because it had the book as if it were real and I was reading it. It was kinda wierd because it was out like a year after book 5. Hope you like this.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1: The Visit and the Truth  
  
On Privet Drive in the fourth house that looked like all others on the street, a boy gazed solemnly out the window of his small room. This was no ordinary boy of nearly sixteen, this was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was a wizard, one thought to be the savior of the whole wizarding world. Most know of his adventurous achievements at Hogwarts. And most believe that they know him completely and thoroghly, even his best friends. But that is not so, for Harry has a secret that even he knows not.   
  
Harry sighed and removed his glasses. What was the pointin wearing them anymore when he had better that perfect vision? Folding in the arms, Harry stole a glance at the broken mirror Sirius had given him. Sirius, God how he missed that dog animagus. The boy sighed again and trudged downstairs, he remembered something vaguely dealing with his grandmother. He stopped as soon as he saw his mother's mother.  
  
The elderly woman seemed to be in good shape as she still retained some of her original chocolate hair. She had piercing blue eyes, not the green as he had expected. Her frame was slightly delicate looking, yet she held an air of authority.  
  
"Hello, you must be Harry. I am pleased to meet you. I am your grandmother, from your mother's side. Have you been eating well?" Grandma Evans examined Harry's thin build. She clucked her tongue exasperately. "Honestly, Petunia! The boy is famished! I shall personally see to it that he has a proper meal."  
  
Harry stood in shock at seeing his grandmother worry and scold him for not eating the entire summer. He was still processing the information as he was shooed to the dining table and pushed into a chair by the frail looking woman. He snapped out of it when his whale of a cousin waddled into the room. The oaf stumbled into the granite reinforced chair made for him. Harry caught a look of disgust from Grandma Evans once she saw her other grandson.  
  
"Petunia, you have absolutely spoiled this son of yours! A disgrace if I ever saw one."  
  
"You did and that was Lily." Petunia answered her mother.  
  
"Don't speak of your sister that way." The two had obviously forgotten of the other occupants.  
  
"She wasn't my sister, just some freak you took in."  
  
Harry couldn't stand it anymore. "SHUT UP!!!" He looked at Petunia oddly. "What do you mean my mum wasn't your sister?"  
  
Grandma Evans intervened. "You didn't tell him!? YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM OF HIS HERITAGE!!! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DAUGHTER!!! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HIM OF HIS SACRED DESCENT?!"  
  
'Sacred heritage?' Ran through the other three ocupants' minds. "What sacred heritage?" Harry choked out.  
  
Grandma Evans smiled at him. "Lily was the daughter of Apollo and Athena, the Greek god of the sun and goddess of wisdom and war. You are a demi-god, Harry, a very powerful one at that. Lily was sent here as a way to reintroduce the gods to mortal men. It worked in a way when she met James, your father. When you turn sixteen, I believe you will grow into your powers. Shall we eat? I believe the food is getting cold."  
  
The residence uneasily settled back in their seats and picked/inhaled the pork, peas, and potatoes. Harry bid good-bye to Grandma Evans after a couple more hours and dashed upstairs. He checked the digital alarm clock and grinned, only two more hours to his birthday. He pulled out his trunk and began to do his summer homework. He checked the clock again after finishing his Charms essay, five more seconds. Four, three, two, one, Harry was officially sixteen.  
  
There was a flash of brilliant gold and blue light, so bright that Harry had to shield his face. Removing his arm, he gasped at the sight of the two glowing bodies.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nice little cliffie for ya. Hmm, Harry a Demi-god? That was part of the original plan, only he was the grandson of Ra. Oh well, I know more about the greeks than Egyptians. Hence the term, "It's all Greek to me."  
  
Draco:Shut up for once I don't see you getting any reviews.  
  
Watch, Gelly Roll! I got DMMSS and am not in the mood for you now.  
  
Draco: O.O Not the During Menstrual Mood Swing Syndrome! AIYEEEEE!!! *runs out of studio*  
  
Hm, didn't know he was THAT scared of it. Anyway, ja. 


	2. Meet the Family

Hey people, back with the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Light of Ra. To answer the question about the Greek and Egyptian Gods, I know that. Unfortunately I don't have my W.History book with me so I can see which came first (Though we already covered them, my mind is fuddled with CBS[Christmas Break Syndrome]) Besides, I'm including all gods that I know about; Greek and the major Egyptian Gods, Osiris, Horus, Ra, Isis, Seth, Anubis, Hathor and any others I can research about. School starts again soon, so it won't be long. Now that I answered that, on with the story.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Meet the Family  
  
Harry gawked at the majestic figures before him. The man radiated a warm white aura and wore a white tunic. His complexion was flawless and tanned just in the slightest. His build was that of an Olympic athlete and he had tousled brown-blonde hair with piercing green eyes like Harry. The woman had a calm air about her and had brownish red hair. She had serene blue eyes and wore a white tunic style dress, like in Ancient Greece. Her skin glowed a slight ivory blue and had a blue owl perched on her shoulder. Harry took a step back from the sheer power they emanated.  
  
"You must be Harry. I must say that all these magical wards around you do make it hard to find you." The man spoke. "I am Apollo, your Grandfather. Sorry that Lily couldn't make it, she and Ares are sparring yet again." Apollo's voice was light like the sun.  
  
"My mum's alive?" Harry asked numbly.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes. "Ofcourse she's alive, Lily is a Goddess after all. I am Athena, your real Grandmother." Her voice was a bit on the deep end and held the appearance that she knew more than what she was saying. "And before you ask, yes, your father is alive, too. He and Eros get into enough trouble when they team up with Thalia. The Trio of Terror, as I like to call them."  
  
"We came here tonight to take you back to Olympus, teach you some control over your powers, feed you ambrosia, that sort of gig. We'll gather up your stuff and head on out of here."  
  
"Why must you always rush things, Phoebus? We have another matter to discuss with the boy."   
  
"Sorry, forgot about that tiny detail."  
  
"Harry, you know of the Egyptian Gods, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered uneasily.  
  
"They are our cousins and did something very stupid and unwise, Ra, Helios's counterpart, left behind a part of his power here in England where he thought no one would be able to find it. The Dark Lord Voldemort is searching for it and, according to Ra, is close to findng it. The other Gods and I have deemed it the Light of Ra. Harry, once we train your powers, you must find it. If Voldemort gets his hands on it, the result will be disastrous. With the Light, he can do anything with a mere thought. Though you will soon be immortal, he can kill you once he gets the Light. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yea, I've been through this before when I was eleven with the Sorcerer's Stone and Quirrel."  
  
"You were quite amazing back then, maybe your power is Good Luck?" Apollo quipped.  
  
Athena rolled her eyes and hit him upside the head. "Honestly! To think I was ever attracted to you."  
  
Apollo grinned cheekily. "That's because I'm too irresitable."  
  
"You've been around James too much. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a part of the Marauders Olympus."  
  
"Me?" The Light god asked innocently. "I would never!"  
  
Athena rolled her eyes again. "You have DEFINETLY been spending too much time around James. How Lily stands his idiocy is beyond me."  
  
"Excuse me." Harry interrupted the arguing deities. "I think we should get going it's almost time for the Dursleys to wake up."  
  
Apollo and Athena looked out the window and the sky was already tinging pink, purple, and blue. "Hmm, maybe we should stay and meet th family that took Harry in. What do you think, love?" Apollo asked eyeing Athena mischieviously.  
  
"Oh fine. Don't blame me when Father yells at you for being late."  
  
"Dad ain't gonna blow his top, not in front of Harry, at least. After all, he's his only Great-grandson."  
  
"Can we get packing? I don't need Uncle Vernon yelling at me."  
  
  
  
"If he does, Athe here can shove a lightning bolt up his rear." Earn disapproving glare from lover. "Or she can just berate him back." Earn satified smirk from said female.  
  
"I take it you're the nonviolent type?" Harry asked Athena.  
  
"Correct, as to your packing," she snapped her fingers, "all done." Harry's homework was neatly piled in his trunk, same with his school robes and books. His wand was placed on the lid of the trunk.  
  
"Wicked. Can I do that, too?"  
  
  
  
"Once you hone your powers you will be able to do almost anything you wish. First rule of being a god, you must never use your powers for personal gain. Aphrodite did that and caused Adonis's death. Rule No. 2: Never take a mortal life without just cause. You may punish them, but you CANNOT kill them. Those are basically the only rules you will ever need to know." Apollo answered legnthily.  
  
"Now that that is settled, let's go meet the family." He quipped and earned an eye roll from Athena. The sun was approximately one thumb legnth in the sky.  
  
"BOY! Get down here and cook me my breakfast!" Vernon roared from the kitchen.  
  
Athena's eyes hardened. "Nobody, and I repeat, nobody uses MY grandson as a slave! It was bad enough with the Greeks." She fumed and marched her way to the stairs.  
  
Apollo paled and dragged Harry along. "When Athe gets mad, she gets Olympus-sized mad. And you don't wanna be on the recieving end. Athe, please don't hurt them too much! Slavery isn't a just enough cause!"  
  
Athena was already at the kitchen door and was contemplating on blowing it up or not. She settled on the latter and pushed the door open, startling the family within. Vernon's face went purple with rage at seeing her odd dress and glowing skin.  
  
"OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU FREAK!!!" His spit was flying everywhere, talk about gross and unsanitary.  
  
"Hold your tongue, mortal! You have no right to speak to me that way."  
  
"Athe! Calm down, please! I'm begging you!" Apollo was clinging to the lower portion of her dress. It would have been a comical sight if not for the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Grandmother, please calm down. You said you were the nonviolent type!" Harry tried to reason. Luckily, it worked.   
  
Athena blinked and brought her anger down to a managable level. "I may have to spar with Ares once Lily's done with him." She muttered. "Sorry to interrupt your morning, but I don't like people who treat my grandson as a slave. Apollo, get up, you're a god for Zues's sake." Apollo blushed lightly and scrambled up, using Athena as a pole. "APOLLO! Not in front of others!"  
  
The God of Truth grinned, "What can I say, you're irresistable, too."  
  
"Sometimes I curse you for being the God of Truth."  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? THIS IS MY HOUSE I DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" The three gods/goddess shouted and snapped their fingers. Vernon tried to yell at them, key word being TRIED. He looked like a gaping purple fish. Athena and Apollo looked at each other then at Harry.  
  
"Cool, I didn't think he'd actually shut up. You guys didn't do anythig, right."  
  
"No. Congrats, Harry, you just passed Test No. 1: Concentrate On What You Want." Apollo quipped.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"Don't get any ideas, mister. You still have two more tests." Athena scolded.  
  
Harry groaned. "Not another Tri-Wizard tournament deal!"  
  
"Yes, there are three tasks and you completed one. On your first day, too. Lily will be pleased. Let's get going, there's something we have to attend to on Olympus." Apollo snapped his fingers and Harry's trunk was infront of them. "We're homeward bound." He whistled and a flaming horse instantly appeared. "Since you can't teleport yet, you get to ride Sol. See ya soon, Harry." The two full gods each grabbed an end of the trunk and were gone the same way they came.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Harry leapt into the saddle, surprisingly unhurt. The boy and horse were gone in a circle of non-existant flames (illusion of fire to hide the actual teleport).  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
How was that? Good right?  
  
Harry: I s'pose it was okay. YES!! I'm FINALLY away from the Dursleys! WAHOO!! *Dances around hyperly* What happens next?  
  
Wait 'til I type another chapter tomorrow.  
  
Harry: Is Olympus neat looking?  
  
You'll have to wait. If you ever saw the cartoon movie "Hercules" it'll look like that. Though the details are kinda hazy to me, I'll have to watch it later.  
  
Harry: Sorry, but the Dursleys never let me watch TV or take me to the movies.  
  
*shakes head sadly* You poor deprived child. I feel sorry for you.  
  
Harry: In "Brother, My Brother", who will I get paired with?  
  
Sorry, but I'll give you this hint. B/R Bl/B happy?  
  
Harry: *glares* No, I was thinking of a more direct answer. I wanna be with Ginny.  
  
She's taken by Gold.  
  
Harry: Then who's June? Do I know her?  
  
Oops! We're all out of time. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling, the Ancient Greeks, or the Ancient Egyptians. Ja  
  
Harry: C'mon! Please?!  
  
No. 


	3. The Marauders Olympus

I'm back with the third chapter. I'm thinking about bringing Sirius back, but I'm not sure. I don't know. But review if you want him back. Once I get 10 review voting for Sirius back, I'll make the next chapter all about him. I can't garauntee that he'll make it out so quickly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 3: The Marauders Olympus  
  
Harry gawked as he stood in front of the massive golden gates. There was an entire procession before him, lining both sides of the stairway of clouds. At the top, he saw his parents as they were in his photo album. To their left was a bulky man with a bushy white blonde beard and a woman with slightly pink skin and dark brown hair with mild magenta streaks. On his parents right were Athena and Apollo in all their glowing glory.  
  
The demi-god rushed up the stairs and into Lily's embrace. "Welcome home, my son," she whispered softly. She stood back and took in her son's appearance. "Very much like James when he was your age. Happy Birthday, Harry."  
  
The cheering was immense as silver powder showered down on him from the bulky man. He could only guess that that was his great-grandfather. The other gods and goddesses crowded him in a huge group hug, one of their own had returned to them. Harry absorbed all the love and was eager for more, he finally had a family.  
  
He suddenly remembered something. "Oops. I forgot to give Uncle Vernon his voice back."  
  
Lily smiled at him. "Don't worry. Your powers are still a bit weak. Once you left, he could speak again."  
  
"Will I learn to teleport soon, so that I can come here on holidays?"  
  
"Sure thing, Pronglet." James clapped a hand on his son's back. "I want you to meet the Marauders Olympus." He led Harry to two people chatting aimlessly. The boy looked to be Harry's age with sun-blonde hair and tan skin. He wore a white tunic like Apollo. The girl had light brown hair in a half-bun. both had mischievious blue eyes. "This one is Eros, or Pegasus. The girl's Thalia, Sphynx. Of course you can guess that I'm Prongs. We need a fourth member, how 'bout it, son? I'll even teach you how to be an animagus."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"James Mathew Potter! You're still about the Maruaders!" Lily scolded. "When will you grow up and act your age?"  
  
"Never, my dear, I'm an innocent child at heart."  
  
"Innocent my goddess! You have Hades's favor."  
  
"Not my fault he enjoys my pranks. I swear he's like Albus."  
  
"Mum, can you stop bickering with Dad?"  
  
"Sorry, Harry. Please forgive your father for his immaturity."  
  
"But I wanna learn how to be an animagus."  
  
"Listen to the boy, Lils. Please let me teach him?"  
  
Lily crumbled under the twin hurt puppy looks. "Oh alright, Harry, you can learn how to become an animagus. So long as you learn how to responsible with it."  
  
"Yes, mum!"  
  
"Let's get started then. C'mon, Pegasus, Sphynx! We're gonna get my boy an animagus form."  
  
"Yes! Marauders Olympus is now complete!" Eros cheered.  
  
"Welcome to the club, Harry. I know this great place on Earth that is the perfect place to teach magic and your powers," Thalia suggested.  
  
"Right. Harry, we'll go before you and you concentrate on our energy signatures, you should recognize them immediately. You should end up right near us." The Trio vanished with lights and a small pop.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and thought on his dad's signature. Right....there! Harry was gone in gold and red light. When he opened his eyes, he was being hugged by James.   
  
"Good job! You passed one of your tests. Congrats!"  
  
  
  
"Wow, two in one day."  
  
The Marauders Olympus gawked at him. "You passed two already?! Why didn't Apollo and Athena tell us?"  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you passed two tests already." James shook his head in disbelief, then grinned. "It's gotta be the Gryffindor blood and God blood. Two of the most noble bloods in history."  
  
"You mean I'm descended from Godric Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yep, a direct descendant. We lost the name Gryffindor about five hundred years back when Adelade Gryffindor was born, quite odd since she's the only female heir of Gryffindor ever, she married Alastor Henry Potter. Ever since then, theirs been only a male Potter child. Let's get to teaching you about animagi powers."  
  
"Animagi have the ability to transform into one animal that is then know as their familiar. Animagi are only gods or powerful witches or wizards that have managed to take the form of their familiar. My familiar is the sphynx because I am the Muse of comedy and like to ask riddles. Only gods or those with the blood of the gods have the chance to have mythical creatures as their familiar."  
  
"Becoming an Animagus is very difficult and dangerous for humans and that is why they have to be registered by the Ministry of Magic of their country. For gods, it only requires deep meditation and a clear head. It is relatively easy for them because their magic is 100 times that of an ordinary wizard or witch. My animagus form is the pegasus because I enjoy my freedom."  
  
"That is about all there is to know about how to become an animagus. My animagus is the stag because I am protective of my friends and loved ones. Now that you know how to become an animagus, do it."  
  
Harry smiled at James impatience and sat down on the grassy plain. Sphynx was right about it being the perfect practice area. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, feeling the soft breeze pass through his unruly hair. Harry left his mind blank and a soft, melodic song filled his ears. He recognized it because it was the same one Fawkes would often trill. Now, Harry understood it for what it was, a prayer to the Pheonix God. His vision was flooded with white as Harry saw a large pheonix, much larger than Fawkes, fly towards him in his mind's eye. The pheonix was a beautiful iridecent white that reflected the sunlight. Harry knew in that instant, this was his familiar, the Pheonix God, the ruling Pheonix.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw his father, Eros, and Thalia staring at him in awe. Looking at himself, he saw the reason of their staring. He had become the Pheonix. Not just any pheonix, but The Pheonix. He spread his glossy wings gleefully and took off, soaring through the air current. It was exhilerating with wings and not a measley broomstick.   
  
  
  
The demi-god-turned-pheonix stumbled slightly as he saw where exactly they were. The Burrow wasn't even that far away. Harry dove back down into the foliage to avoid any of the Weasleys from seeing him. He returned to the Marauders Olympus and with a thought, was back to his old self.  
  
"That was so wicked! The Burrow isn't even to far from here, can we go visit, please Dad?!"  
  
"Of course we can go. I haven't seen Arthur in years. Lead the way."  
  
"YES! C'mon, Thal, Er!" The quartet was running through the grove of trees by Harry's insistence. Being gods and two fit Quidditch players, they made it without losing any breath. Thalia and Eros just stared at the crooked house oddly.  
  
"There's no way that doesn't have magic holding it up," Thalia muttered.  
  
"No kidding, Sphynx."   
  
Harry ran up to the door and knocked. One of the twins answered. "Hullo, Harry, whatchu doin' here? Come for some jokes?"  
  
"Sorry, Fred or George, but no. Hmm, I think we could use some though. What d'ya think guys?"  
  
Thalia, Eros and James huddled up and started to "discuss" the situation. "You bet. Have anything that could rival what the Marauders Olympus can think up?" Thalia asked, playing serious.   
  
"The Marauders?! We are not worthy of your presence!" George/Fred shouted as he came in and got on his knees.  
  
"We are the Marauders Olympus, revised since the original Marauders were disbanded on unfriendly terms. Prongs."  
  
"Sphynx."  
  
"Pegasus."  
  
"And Pheonix." Harry finished.  
  
"Who said Marauders? Is that Harry?" Ron came onto the scene.   
  
"Aye, Ron. Meet Eros, Thalia, and my dad, James."  
  
"Harry, aren't your parents dead? This could be an imposter!"  
  
"Thought of it already. He's not."  
  
"I'd appreaciate it if you didn't speak about me as if I wasn't here."  
  
"Aw, is little Jamesie gonna cry?" Eros teased.  
  
  
  
"I believe he is, dear cousin." Thalia joined in.   
  
"If Apollo were here, he'd stick up for me."  
  
"No I wouldn't!" Everyone's attention turned away from the teasing session to see Apollo standing there. "C'mon, Zues and Hera are having a fit about you staying here too long and Lily's sparring Ares, again. Poor Athe, I don't think she'll get to blow of some steam today."  
  
"Coming, Grandfather. See you guys at school. I know I'll most likely have a lot of answering to do. Bye," Harry and the others were gone in flashes of different lights and a single pop.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Done. Now, should Sirius come back from the dead? Once I get 10 reviews saying so, I'll make the next chapter all him and what it's like behing the veil. Again, I can't assure you that he'll make it out in that chapter, but I will do my best to get Siruis out of there.  
  
Siruis: *behind veil* *muffled* Please. Help. There's dementors everywhere. HELP!!  
  
Don't worry, Siri, I'm sure your adoring fans won't abandon you. Bye. 


	4. Welcome home, now duck!

Still need a minimum of two reviews for Sirius to come back. Get to typing people! Siri doesn't like being stuck with the Fates.  
  
Sirius: Please help. I'm going insane here. This place is worse than Azkaban. THEY SPEAK IN F***ING RIDDLES ALL THE D*** TIME!!  
  
SIRIUS BLACK! This is rated PG, no swearing! *posts no swearing sign*  
  
Sirius: S***.  
  
I'm warning you. Now, do the disclaimer.  
  
Sirius: Yes ma'am. Shadenny does not own anything, it all belongs to JK Rowling- Blast that woman for killing me off!- the ancient Egyptains and Greeks.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Marauders Olympus were back on Cloud 10 (as they liked to call it). Hera was waiting at the gates, impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
"It's about time you got here! Hercules and Meg just got back from the past. Come along, Harry. It's time for your up close look at Olympus." The gold gates split and Harry actually saw the paradise on clouds. On the other side was a bulky man somewhat identical to Zues. He had rust orange hair and pale blue eyes. He wore padded leather armor over a blue tunic. Beside him was a slim woman with dark brown hair held in a ponytail that curled at the ends. She wore a light lavender dress with a purple sash that complemented her lavender eyes.  
  
"Hi, you must be the Harry Mom's been talking nonstop about. I'm Hercules, one of your uncles."  
  
"Kinda scrawny. I'm Megera, kid, friends and family call me Meg, you're family."  
  
"I take offense to that scrawny comment. But it's nice to meet you." Harry replied.  
  
"Meg just has a mind of her own and speaks it."  
  
"A.k.a Open Mouth and Insert Foot." Meg muttered.  
  
"Exactly." He earned a glare from his wife. "Er.. you kinda left yourself open for that remark." Meg pinched his arm, HARD. "OW!" She smirked in return.  
  
"Seems Wonder Boy here isn't invincible."  
  
Harry muffled his laughter with his hand as he observed to exchange. The couple shot mild glares at him, causing the Pheonix animagus to go into full blown laughter. "Y-You act l-like a-a c-coupl-le of m-my friends!" He gasped in between laughs. Harry calmed down after a few minutes and regained his composure. "So, what was the big rush?"  
  
"Open your mouth, Harry." Hera ordered.  
  
"Wha-? ACK!" A golden gel-like substance was forced down his throat. Harry felt his scar burn up but couldn't see why. The black bangs that contantly hung in his eyes seemed to grow red and streaks with some silver and blue in the mix. He could also feel his muscles round out and form an athlete-like build. Harry felt his own magic grow more powerful than his wildest dreams.  
  
"Well, at least he ain't as scrawny now." Meg quipped.  
  
  
  
"I like the way the red and gold bring out that scar. The blue and silver are a nice touch, too," Thalia added.  
  
"This is my son you're talking about, so of course he's gonna be irresistable to you ladies."  
  
"I'll keep my eye on Meg then."  
  
"Don't need Psyche to get worked up over him."  
  
"The girls at his school will absolutely fawn over him."  
  
"Now, now, children. Behave." Hera chided good naturedly. "Now, Harry, you may enter the true place of the gods."  
  
Harry gleefully entered the lightning gold gates and ran through the cloud floor. He turned into his pheonix form just to feel the clouds roll off his silky feathers as he flew low. Some of the gods were startled as he glided by. He spotted Lilleara sparring with Ares, as usual. Harry returned to human form and crept up behind her....  
  
...only to get a punch to the nose.  
  
"OW, MUM! My nose!"  
  
"Oh gods, I'm so sorry, Harry. I thought you were Ares trying to attack me from behind." Lily whipped out her wand and muttered a few healing spells. Harry's smashed nose soon reformed close to its former state. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
"S'okay, Mum. I became an animagus."  
  
"That's wonderful. What's your familiar?"  
  
"The Rainbow Pheonix."  
  
Lily gawked at him. "There's only one of those in the entire world and it's referred as the Pheonix Lord or God. For it to be your familiar...You have great things planned for you, Harry. The Fates may or may not be on your side, however the pheonix always will."  
  
"That's comforting, a bit. Where's Hedwig? I just realized she's not here."  
  
"She's vacationing in Avalon. If you need to deliver mail, Thisbe's available at your grandmother's offer or your request."  
  
  
  
"Thanks. Can I tell anybody, about this? If it's just my friends?"  
  
"I don't see the harm in it, but you'll have to ask Zues."  
  
"Thanks again, Mum. I'll see you later." Harry turned to run to his room, but collided with none other than the god of war. "Sorry, Uncle Ares."  
  
  
  
"Okay, kid. No harm done. Just one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Duck."  
  
"Yipe!" Harry dodged the punch...this time.   
  
Ares threw punch after punch, Harry barely dodging them all. This forced the boy to go into advanced gymnastics and onto the offense. He retaliated with a few punches and a leg swipe. Ares was on the ground in five minutes flat. Harry was on top, pinning him.  
  
"*grunt* Like mother, *grunt* like son. Can you please get off, squirt?"  
  
Harry laughed and held out a hand. "C'mon, Uncle Ares, if you thought that I stuck motionless with Dudley after my hide, you gotta be insane. Woah!"  
  
Ares had pulled the boy into a head lock. "Apparently you forgot the most important rule of combat, never let your gaurd down." He released him and ruffled Harry's hair.   
  
Harry took this opportunity to closer examine his uncle. Ares was taller than him by atleast a head and a half. He had a messy mop of black-brown hair that was kinda stylish and went to the bottom of his ears. He had dark blue eyes that neared black and a thick trimmed beard and mustache. He wore leather armor with metal studs in the form of a vest with matching black leather pants and boots.  
  
"See you 'round, squirt. Have to go to an alternate world and past to cause mischief and mayhem." The god disappeared in a swirl of fire.  
  
"Is he always like that?"  
  
"Pretty much." Lilleara replied.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Done. IT'S A MIRACLE! I FINALLY UPDATED! Please vote for a Sirius chapter, I won't torture him. There will be a small side story to this that will be Draco-centered. I finished writing Darkened Days, but I'm too lazy to type it. ^_^() REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT!

I am not updating this story anytime soon as this account is dead. If you wish to see other stories by me, visit the penname SilverSerpentDragon. I can assure you that they are better than these are. I will post a revamped version of this story there.


End file.
